Terror At The HHA
by BeanTheBean
Summary: Episode 1 of the second phase of "Animal Crossing: Chaos World" Harry is putting his ordinance into action, but he needs to get Isabelle to leave for a while due to to her being, well, kinda annoying. So she goes to see her brother at his job. But she came at the wrong shift, because things are about to get creepy...


It had been 3 days since Harry and Isabelle sat down to discuss the new town ordinance. It was going to be none other than the "Creativity" ordinance. An ordinance that tells residents to follow their dreams, reach their goals, and just do whatever just as long as it doesn't include any chaos. Harry unfortunately had to spend 20,000 of his bells and fill out a mountain of paperwork to officialize the thing. But with his handy secretary Isabelle by his side, it wouldn't take long… but it did. Isabelle kept organizing the papers wrong, throwing out the important ones, stapling ones that didn't go with one another, and spilling at least 2⅓ cans total of Animal Sloshin onto the work. Harry had it up to here with it. "Isabelle!" he finally shouted, trying to fill out some paperwork on his desk inside town hall. On the left of his desk, stood a pile of undone paperwork. Harry sighed as he watched Isabelle shred up an importing looking paper with a lawnmower. "Sorry!" she called back, trying to raise her voice above the humming lawnmower. "I couldn't find the shredder!" "Hmmm… that's probably true," Harry said, leaning back into his leather chair. "CONSIDERING THIS PLACE IS FILLED WITH PAPERWORK WHICH _YOU'RE_ NOT HELPING WITH!" Isabelle shut off the lawnmower. "Hey, I'm doing the best I can!" she shouted back. "I...I just haven't done this in a long while." Harry rubbed his eyes. "The only paperwork I did for our old mayor, Tortimer, was his 100% approval rating confirmation. I've never dealt with a full on ordinance before." Isabelle rubbed her arm with her other hand as she hung her head in shame. "Well it's going to kill me," Harry began. "But why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Isabelle got a shocked expression on her face. It was a mix between excited and disappointment. "But… but the paperwork!" she stuttered. Harry sighed. "Yes, well, I can do this." he weakly said. "You've already helped me enough over the last couple of weeks. Besides, I owe you one after that whole… RV incident…" Isabelle turned her face into a full out smile! "Oh thank you Harry!" she shouted happily. She leaned over the desk to hug him and then ran out the door. "DON'T SLAM IT!" Harry called out. **SLAM!** Isabelle didn't hear Harry and she shut the door really loudly. Harry looked at his stack of paper. None had fallen. Isabelle came back into the town hall. "You say something mayor?" she asked. "No no, nevermind." Harry smiled. "Okay! Bye!" Isabelle said, shutting the door even louder this time. Harry's paperwork stack fell on him, giving him severe first degree paper cuts. He lay in that pile for how long? One hour? Two? Five!? Who knows? Isabelle didn't come back after she left to dig him out, because she had to deal with this:

Feeling unsure of what to do on her day off, she pondered the ways she could spend the day. "Let's see…" she said to herself as she walked through the green grass of Leafton. "Museum tour? Window shopping? Dream at the dream suite? A new photo from the photo booth? Or maybe I should… Oh! Visit my brother!" Isabelle was excited, she hardly ever got to visit her brother. Her brother was in a little organization known as the HHA (Happy Home Academy). Its main goal was to inspect people's homes from village to village, giving them approval ratings. Kinda like a health department, but with prizes! If a house was doing relatively well with its cleanliness, organization, matching furniture, or if it just looked fine and dandy, the HHA would be pleased! Almost no one ever didn't get a prize. Everyone respected their homes and took good care of them all. Isabelle strolled onto main street, where she saw a flight of stairs that led to none other than the "HHA home showcase!" A place where the best homes from all around are replicated for enjoyment, tips for newcomers, and to all out award the house for being the best of the best. Her brother, Digby, was standing at the top of the stairs, shivering in fear. He looked like Isabelle, but he was a brownish grey color, and he wore a red suit with a yellow tie. On his neck, he wore a little diamond shaped necklace that Isabelle had given him for his tenth birthday. She claimed she found it in their backyard when she was digging. He had not noticed Isabelle coming up the stairs. She stood in front of him and yelled "Surprise!" She looked right at him with a big grin on her face. Digby, however, stood there still shaking in fear. Isabelle noticed something was not right. "Um… Digby? Helloooo?" Digby turned his head over to Isabelle. "Oh… Isabelle… welcome… to the… HHA showcase." He stuttered. "I… have to… go to… the new house. So… catch you… later?" He walked off, still shaking. Isabelle looked around in suspicion. She then began to follow behind him very quietly so he wouldn't notice. Digby walked across the field of homes on display. The greenness of the grass complemented the lovely homes on display. There were ones with loads of windows, tons of paint designs, and some with some very very wacky roofs. But Digby passed by them all. He soon entered a large field with not a single home in it. Except for one. From the outside, it looked like a normal house. Red roof, white fence, stone tiling, shiny windows, even a cute little pink door. But the way Digby was looking at it, he felt it seemed like a house with pure evil inside of it. Was it the slight shaking of the house? The terrible odor coming off of it? The glowing green mailbox? The indescribable noises coming within? Isabelle couldn't tell. But whatever it was, it was freaking Digby right out. "Okay…" Digby said, as Isabelle ducked behind a nearby bush. "The boss wants me to inspect this house, the house HE CLAIMS is one of the number one top rated houses of all time. But i've seen what's in there...and i'm not going to see it again." Isabelle was so confused at the moment, wondering what it could be. "So i'll just chill outside the house for an hour or so and tell the boss I don't recommend it." Digby stared at the house. It shook a bit. "NO! I can't look at it for that long!" he turned around to avoid seeing it, but when he did, he spotted Isabelle hiding in the nearby bush. "I...ISABELLE!?" Isabelle knew she was caught, so she sprung up from behind the bush. "H-hi Digby! We meet again… heh heh…" Isabelle chuckled, trying to act chill. "Isabelle…" Digby whined. "I honestly appreciated you coming to visit me, but I'm a bit busy right now." Digby pointed to the house. It moaned. Digby backed away in fear. "So you have to inspect a house? Big whoop!" Isabelle shrugged. "It's not like you do it everyday. Come on! After you do, we can go get some coffee at Brewsters!" "I don't think you understand what i'm up against here!" Digby crossed his arms. "I'm about to enter a house with a LIVING BEAST FROM HELL in there! It's not that I don't want your help, I just don't want you to be dragged into one of the slimey mouths of this thing!" Isabelle chuckled. "Oh Digby," she laughed more. "Remember how you used to do that to me when we were younger? You'd always say there was a beast in the closet. Not once did I fall for that." Isabelle continued to chuckle as she looked into Digby's cold, serious eyes. "ISA-BELLE!" he shouted. "PLEASE. GO. AWAY! I'm about to do something so dangerous, it will top that time I stuck my fork into the toaster to get those chocolate marshmallow pop tarts out when they were stuck in there." Isabelle tsked at him. "Digby, please!" she whined. "I've already been asked to leave by mayor Harry, so I don't want someone else I care about to send me packing!" Digby snorted. "Mayor Harry asked you to get out?" he said in an obnoxious tone. "What did you do?" "I didn't do anything!" Isabelle said annoyed, as she put her hands on her hips. "Harry… he just didn't agree with my decisions. Yeah! In fact, he said that he needed time to come up with his own decisions for once, he let me leave!" "Ah, so you're the one who came up with the ordinance idea huh?" Digby asked. "N-no. That was Harry." Isabelle sheepishly said. "But it's pretty great, don't you think?" Digby sighed. It was a sad sounding sigh. "Listen Isabelle," he grumbled. "I like it. The whole 'follow your dreams' thing is gonna be great! I wish I could though, but i'm stuck in this job for eternity…" Digby hung his head. "Face it Isabelle, all the other residents are going to have a great time finding their purpose. But like the background character I am, I'll be stuck inspecting homes for the rest of my days…" Isabelle suddenly felt a wave of sadness hit her. She'd always know he'd want to be a singer like the great K.K slider. "Now speaking of which, I've got a home to inspect, and you've got an exit to make." Digby slowly walked over to the door, shaking like mad. "Alright fine!" Isabelle yelled in an angered tone. "And could you quit being so whiney?" Isabelle walked past Digby and right up to the front pink door. "ISABELLE NOOOO!" Digby shouted in disbelief what his own sister was about to do. "Can you stop?" Isabelle said all relaxed. She opened the door, and there it was. Two gaping holes with teeth all circled around them! It was a beast with two mouths that were dripping green gel and roaring out bad breath! The body of the creature was hard to see, but it was some kind of monster that was all grey and blobby! It extended one of its four massive slimey suction cupped tentacles out to grab Isabelle! "AUGH!" she screamed. "WHAT IS GOING ON DIGBY!?" "I TOLD YOU!" Digby shouted back. "IT'S SOME KIND OF FREAK OF NATURE!" Another tentacle extended out to grab Digby. He ducked, but Isabelle wasn't so lucky. It grabbed her and tried to pull her into the left mouth! "IS THIS FOR REAL!?" she screamed back at Digby, trying with all her might to escape the slimy thing. "SEE WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH!?" Digby shouted. One tentacle picked up a nearby rock and threw it aggressively at Digby to stun him. He did a flip over it as it missed him and hit a nearby tree. The tree exploded. The other 2 tentacles all attacked Digby. One missed, but the last one definitely got him. He too also tried to loosen up the grip of the slimy tentacle, but it was no use. The two now faced each other, both trapped in the grip of the terrible beast. The creature opened both of its mouths to swallow them both whole at the same time. Convenient, no? They both looked at the gaping mouths and screamed. "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D END LIKE THIS!" Digby shouted after screaming his head off. "AND WORSE, MY SISTER IS HERE TOO!" Suddenly, Isabelle had an Idea! "CHOKE IT WITH YOUR NECKLACE!" She shouted over to Digby. The monster gripped tighter. "THROW IT INTO ONE OF THE MOUTHS!" "I CAN'T!" Digby moaned. "YOU GAVE IT ME WHEN YOU COULD'VE KEPT IT ALL TO YOURSELF! I CAN'T LET GO OF SOMETHING SO PRECIOUS!" "IF YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT ME," Isabelle started. "THEN YOU'D THROW IT IN!" Digby hesitated, but unloosened the grip to tear off the necklace. He took his best aim and tossed it into the right mouth of the creature. The thing swallowed it whole, but then began to cough. Then gag. Then choke. In this time of struggle, the beast unloosened his grip on Isabelle and Digby. They fell to the ground with a thud. The monster got ahold of it self, but instead of attacking them again, he lurked back inside the house. With one final groan, he slammed the pink door shut. After that the field was all silent again. Digby and Isabelle laid there on the ground for a while, all slimy with ooze. "You know…" Isabelle sighed, breaking the silence. "I never _FOUND_ that gem. Mom gave it to me when I told her I didn't have a present for you. That's how bad of a sister I am…" Tears began forming in Isabelle's eyes. "I DIDN'T CARE IF YOU GOT A PRESENT!" Digby took his time responding, but he finally just said "I don't care." Isabelle looked over. "You're still my sister. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." Isabelle hugged Digby. "I may be stuck here doing my thing, but I can only hope that it will get better. With that new ordinance in action, I'm now more motivated to become a great singer!" They both got off the ground and removed most of the slime on them "I'm also glad you're enjoying your job though." They both smiled at each other "Hey, let's go get that coffee you recommend!" Digby smiled. "But let me go take care of one thing first…"

"Get it out of here." Digby scowled at his manager, Lyle. He was a blue grey otter that wore oversized glasses as well as oversized whiskers. "The house?" he said, checking his clipboard. "Yes the house. NOW!" Digby shouted. "I inspected it, and it turned out to be one big phoney! Send it back to wherever in this world it came from!" Lyle looked up from his clipboard. " _This_ world?" he asked. Digby gave him a confusing look. "Er, um, yes! We'll definitely send it back to… where it came from." Lyle faked a smile. Digby shook his head and walked away to join his sister for coffee. Lyle looked back at his clipboard. "Oh dear…" he mumbled.

It is August 14, there are 9 chaotic events until Harry loses his mind...


End file.
